Romance no Start (Romance's Start)
by taufikunn9
Summary: Kyungsoo si remaja tanggung menggemaskan mulai merasakan jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang bahkan tak ia kenal. Berhasilkah ia mendapatkan Pangeran Tampannya atau malah mendapatkan Monster Jelek? KAISOO! SHO-AI!


**Romance no Start (Romance's Start)**

 **KAISOO! SHO-AI!**

 **Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari MV Nogizaka46 – Romance no Start (Romance's Start). Hanya ada beberapa adegan yang mungkin sama tapi selebihnya ini murni buatan saya.**

 **This Story is Mine! Tokoh-tokoh yang berada di sini hanyalah milik tuhan dan milik diri mereka sendiri, saya hanya memiliki cerita absurd ini.**

 **DON'T LIKE THIS? DON'T READ!**

 **Enjoy!**

Senin pagiku dimulai dengan nyanyian jam pororo-kartun kesayanganku disetiap minggu pagi-ku yang sangat merdu sekali sampai aku mendapat suara teriakan keras dari hyungku yang menyuruhku untuk tidak ribut pada pagi hari. 'Enak saja, yang membuat keributan kan bukan aku' ucapku dalam hati. Aku beranjak menuju kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya aku mengambil handuk bergambar pororo yang sangat aku sayangi. Ok, aku mungkin terlalu kekanakkan untuk ukuran pria remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun kurang dua minggu yang masih menyukai tokoh animasi yang bahkan tak benar-benar hidup sama sekali, tapi namanya juga sudah suka-ah ralat mungkin sudah cinta- jadi apa boleh buat. Jika kau menghalangi seseorang untuk menyukai sesuatu, itu rasanya seperti hidup tapi tak hidup, kau tahu?

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal menyukai sesuatu, aku jadi teringat dengan 'dia' yang biasa aku tatap secara sembunyi-sembunyi di bus selama setahun belakangan ini. Wajahnya yang rupawan. Sorot matanya yang tajam tapi dapat menyejukkan hati yang sedang kering. Bibirnya yang tebal menggoda seperti buah cherry kue ulang tahunku yang keenam belas tahun lalu. Rahangnya yang tegas dan kokoh seperti pahatan patung lilin museum tengah kota. Perawakannya yang manly dengan tubuh tegap dan sedikit berotot yang membuatku ingin dipeluk setiap saat oleh sosoknya. Ew, aku ini kenapa sih, memikirkan seseorang yang bahkan tak ku kenal sama sekali. Ku menghela nafas beberapa kali dan meratapi betapa malangnya nasibku dalam hal percintaan. Aku hanyalah pria remaja yang ingin merasakan apa itu cinta yang seperti teman-temanku, kakakku, orang tuaku, serta bibi-bibi penggosip yang selalu mengatakan bahwa cinta dapat membuat siapa saja bagai terbang menggunakan pesawat berbentuk hati menuju tempat terbahagia di dunia bersama kekasih hatinya sambil merangkul satu sama lain. Ugh so romantic~

"Kyungie-sayang cepat turun dan habiskan sarapanmu sebelum hyungmu menghabiskan sarapan kesukaanmu lagi". Ah itu suara ibuku, Fuuko Yagura (saat ini menjadi Do Fuuko Yagura, sebab mengikuti nama keluarga besar appaku, Do Min Soo) seorang mantan idol group terkenal di Jepang, NMB48 yang memiliki ciri khas matanya yang besar untuk ukuran mata bangsa Asia Timur. Itulah mengapa mataku juga besar dan bulat seperti ibuku.

"Baik bu aku segera turun" balasku.

Aku menghabiskan menu sarapanku pagi ini dengan semangat karena hari ini aku bisa menatap 'dia' lagi. Oh, betapa senangnya hatiku saat ini.

"Oi Pororo, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa kau demam? Wajahmu memerah" ucap hyungku, Do Sehun.

"Ah? Y-yang benar hyung? Aku tak demam kok hehe" balasku.

"Iya Kyungie wajahmu memerah, kau benar baik-baik saja?" ucap ayahku khawatir.

"Benar ayah Kyungie sehat-sehat saja kok" balasku sambil tersenyum yang membuat bibirku menjadi berbentuk hati.

"Kyaa kawaii~ Kyungie-sayang sedang tersipu" ucap ibuku yang baru saja selesai mencuci piring sambil mencubit pipiku. Mungkin kebiasaan ibuku selain memasak dan menari bertambah menjadi mencubit pipiku. Hft.

Seperti biasanya, aku menaiki bus yang biasa ku pakai untuk sampai ke sekolah dari halte dekat rumahku. Aku duduk sendiri di belakang pojok kanan dekat jendela-tempat favoritku ketika berangkat sekolah-. Dan seperti biasa pula 'dia' berada tepat di depanku-dia selalu berdiri menghadap jendela bus- dengan gaya coolnya serta tak lupa earphone hitamnya yang terpasang apik di telinganya menambah kadar ke-keren-annya. Hah, perutku seperti diaduk oleh kupu-kupu yang sedang mengejar satu sama lain dengan riangnya saat menatap sosok rupawan itu. Aku menatapnya lama hingga bus yang ku-dan 'dia'-tumpangi sampai di halte dekat sekolahku. Hah, rasanya cepat sekali bahkan aku belum puas menatapnya.

Aku pulang hanya sendirian sebab sahabatku, Baekhyun dan Luhan, sedang ada tugas kelompok. Rasanya sangat sepi karena merekalah yang dapat membuatku tertawa dengan lepas tanpa kenal tempat dan situasi. Seperti biasa, aku menaiki bus yang sama dari halte dekat sekolahku yang akan membawaku kepada singgasanaku. Aku menatap ke luar jendela ketika lampu merah menyala di persimpangan jalan. Mataku membulat melihat 'dia' sedang berada di sebuah toko bunga bersama seorang gadis yang kuyakini adalah pacarnya. Mereka terlihat akrab ketika tangan mereka saling bertaut dan berbincang satu sama lain sambil melihat-lihat bunga. Tak terasa mataku memanas dan siap mengeluarkan cairan bening, bahkan aku merasakan sesak melihat mereka berpelukan mesra. Aku bingung, mengapa aku menjadi seperti ini? Aku harus bertanya kepada ibu saat aku sampai nanti.

Kulihat wajah ibuku yang khawatir yang kini tengah mengamatiku dari taman bunga samping rumah, "Kyungie-sayang kau kenapa?"

"Ibu, aku ingin berceri-hiks-ta-hiks"

Ibu langsung membawa ku yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu ke ruang tengah lalu mendudukkan ku seraya memelukku dengan pelukannya yang hangat, "Cerita saja, ibu akan mendengarkan"

"Kyungie sedang suka seseorang hiks. Tapi Kyu-"

"Apa? Kyungie-sayang sedang jatuh cinta? Dengan siapa? Bagaimana orangnya? Tampan atau cantik? Manly atau girly?"

"Ish ibu dengarkan aku dulu!" seruku.

"Hehe habis Kyungie-sayang sangat menggemaskan ketika jatuh cinta. Ah, apa jangan-jangan orang yang Kyungie-sayang suka yang membuat Kyungie-sayang menangis?"

"Benar bu. Hiks. Tadi Kyungie melihat 'dia' bersama seorang gadis sedang berada di toko bunga. Mereka terlihat akrab sekali. Yang lebih parah dan membuat Kyungie sesak adalah ketika mereka sedang berpelukan dengan mesra. Kyungie bingung kenapa Kyungie menjadi seperti itu. Hiks"

"Itu berarti kau cemburu, Pororo imutku" balas Hyungku yang tiba-tiba masuk rumah tanpa salam seraya mencubit pipiku gemas. Satu orang lagi yang hobi mencubit pipiku, memang pipiku seperti bakpao kesukaanku yang dijual di toko. Hft.

"Ish Hyung sok tahu."

"Benar Kyungie, Hyungmu berkata jujur. Kau sedang cemburu. Disaat Kyungie melihat seseorang tengah bersama orang lain dan mereka berinteraksi sangat akrab lalu Kyungie merasa sesak dan ingin menangis itu tandanya Kyungie-sayang sedang cemburu" timpal ayahku yang telah mengganti jas kantornya dengan kaos rumahan lalu duduk bersama kami.

"Tapi 'dia' bukan siapa-siapa Kyungie, bahkan kami tak saling mengenal"

"Cobalah kau nyatakan cinta padanya, siapa tahu dia mau menerimamu" saran hyungku.

"Ah benar juga, tapi Kyungie tidak mengenal dia" aku pun sedih kembali.

"Memang orang yang Kyungie-sayang suka seperti apa?" tanya ibuku penasaran.

"Dia tampan. Keren. Selalu mengenakan hoodie abu-abu dan selalu memasang earphone di telinganya. Bahkan 'dia' selalu Kyungie tatap saat kami berada dalam bus yang sama" jawabku yang kini tak lagi menangis.

"AH!" seru Hyungku.

"Kenapa Hyung?" tanyaku.

"Ah tidak hehe" jawab hyungku gugup lalu mengeluarkan smartphonenya seperti ingin menghubungi seseorang disertai dengan langkah kakinya yang menuju kamarnya. Aneh.

"Apa? Aigoo Kyungie kita sudah besar Baek" ucap Luhan seraya mengusak rambutku.

"Iya Lu. Ternyata Cutie Pie seperti dia bisa juga jatuh cinta, selama setahun lagi. Kyaaa" seru Baekhyun seraya mencubit pipiku gemas.

Begitulah reaksi mereka setelah aku mengutarakan apa yang aku rasakan terhadap sosok 'dia'. Mereka terlalu berlebihan.

Kami lantas melanjutkan perjalanan kami menyusuri taman kota dengan berjalan kaki santai setelah acara 'mari membuat Kyungsoo tersipu' selesai. Rasa lelah kami terbayarkan dengan banyaknya pepohonan rindang sejauh mata memandang, angin sore yang menyapu kulit kami dengan malu-malu, suara tawa bahagia dari anak-anak yang berlari dengan riang, serta aroma bunga taman yang mampu membuat hidung kami meleleh. Aku ingin berteriak Minggu sore yang sempurna ketika aku melihat 'dia' tengah berlari ringan di seberang tempat kami berada sekarang.

"Oh tidak 'dia' di sini. Aku harus bagaimana?" ucapku gugup.

"Mana sih seseorang yang kau suka itu?" ucap Baekhyun penasaran.

"I-itu yang memakai kaos putih ketat dengan celana training selutut. Oh tidak dia mendekat. Aku harus bagaimana?" aku semakin gemetar melihat 'dia' mendekat.

"Wah Kyungie memiliki selera yang bagus!" timpal Luhan semangat.

Ketika jarak kami dengan 'dia' semakin dekat, dengan sialnya Baekhyun menghadang 'dia' untuk lewat seraya berkata kepada 'dia', "Hi. Perkenalkan aku Baekhyun, yang di sebelah kiriku ini Luhan, serta yang berada di balik punggung kami ini Kyungsoo. Bisakah kau datang ke sini minggu depan pada jam yang sama dengan hari ini?"

"Kalian siapa? Aku tak mengenal kalian. Jadi bisakah kalian membiarkan aku lewat? Satu lagi, untuk apa aku harus ke sini lagi Minggu depan?" ucap'nya' bingung.

"Oh ayolah kau hanya perlu datang ke sini tanpa membawa apapun. Ku pastikan kau akan mendapat sesuatu yang menakjubkan" paksa Luhan kepada 'dia'.

"Ok. Ok. Jadi bisakah kalian minggir?" ucap'nya' pasrah.

"Baiklah. Tepati janjimu, pangeran tampan!" seru Baekhyun kepada 'dia'.

Setelah dia lewat dan menghilang di balik pepohonan, aku mencubit pinggang kedua sahabatku dengan keras yang disertai dengan erangan kesakitan dari mulut mungil mereka.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih? Buat apa membuat janji dengan 'dia'? ah atau jangan-jangan kalian menyukai-" ucapku terputus dengan seruan kompak dari mereka.

"Tidak. Kami tidak menyukai pangeran tampanmu. Kami hanya ingin membantumu untuk bisa dekat dengan pangeran tampanmu. Kau paham?"

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

"Tenang, kami akan membantumu, Kyungie-pie!" seru mereka kompak disertai dengan cubitan keras di pipiku. Ugh, sepertinya aku harus memakai topeng agar pipiku selamat dari dua manusia ajaib seperti mereka.

"Baek, Lu, aku gugup. Kita pulang saja ya?" ucapku gugup kepada kedua sahabatku.

"No! No! kamu sudah terlihat manis sekali hari ini dan kami tak akan menggagalkan rencana kami!" seru Baekhyun yang disertai anggukan ceria Luhan.

Huh, rasanya ingin tenggelam saja dengan ditelan bumi hidup-hidup daripada berada dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Itu dia! Ayo Kyungie, pangeran tampanmu akan segera menjadi milikmu!" seru Luhan lantang seraya menarik tanganku keras. Sepertinya kedua sahabatku ini sedang berada dalam mood yang baik-tapi tidak denganku-.

"Kau sudah datang?" ucap Baekhyun kepada 'dia' setelah kami sampai di depan'nya' yang tengah berdiri dengan gaya cool'nya'. Hah, so handsome!

"Cepat apa mau kalian? Aku tak punya banyak waktu, kalian tahu?"

"Hei pangeran tampan sudah tak sabar rupanya. Baiklah, Kyungie kami akan pergi ke toko Ice Cream di luar area taman ini dan akan kembali ke sini secepat burung bangau yang sedang bermigrasi. Dan kau, jaga Kyungie kami, mengerti?" ucap Luhan lantas beranjak pergi bersama Baekhyun setelah berbisik 'fighting!' kepadaku.

Udara terasa sangat panas, bahkan aku merasa kulit pipiku akan meleleh karena kuatnya udara panas di sekitar, padahal cuaca sore ini sedang berawan dengan angin sore yang sepoi-sepoi. Ada apa dengan diriku? Ok, tarik nafas, hembuskan, tarik lagi, hembuskan. 'Kau harus bisa Do Kyungsoo, kesempatan ini hanya datang sekali!' semangatku dalam hati.

"kau tidak apa-apa? Pipimu memerah" Tanya 'dia' khawatir.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, hehe" jawabku gugup. Ok, si Clumsy Kyungsoo ternyata tengah menguasai tubuhku. Ini tak bisa ku biarkan!

"Hm. Hi aku Do Kyungsoo. Kau siapa?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan setelah beberapa menit yang lalu diisi dengan keheningan.

"Aku Kim Jong In". Oh nama yang bagus dan aku suka sekali-ucapku dalam hati-.

"Hm, Jongin-ssi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting kepadamu"

"Apa?"

"Hm, sebenarnya aku selalu menatapmu secara sembunyi-sembunyi selama setahun ini di dalam bus yang sering kau dan aku tumpangi. Kau terlihat keren dengan hoodie dan earphonemu. Kau selalu ramah kepada semua orang. Dan betapa baiknya hatimu ketika minggu lalu kau membiarkan seorang nenek-nenek renta duduk di kursimu dan kau malah berdiri menggantung di bus. Aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam hatiku ketika aku melihat dirimu. Dan saat ini aku dan kau berada di tempat yang sama, waktu yang sama, saling berhadapan dan saling berbicara yang mana hal inilah yang aku tunggu-tunggu selama setahun ini. Aku Do Kyungsoo, menyukai ah tidak maksudku mencintai dirimu dengan sepenuh hati. Maafkan aku karena sikapku yang seperti stalker jahat yang mengintai mangsanya dan maafkan aku karena telah menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu yang bahkan baru ku kenal dalam 2 menit yang lalu". Hah, akhirnya beban hatiku selama setahun ini lenyap entah kemana diganti dengan perasaan tenang dan senang.

"Kau serius? Mungkin kau terlihat manis dan baik dan aku suka itu. Tapi aku telah menyukai seseorang, jadi maafkan aku karena tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu"

KRAK. Suara patah dari ranting yang tidak sengaja aku injak menjadi pengiring sore hari yang berawan disertai dengan hatiku yang terluka. Aku sedih. Sangat sedih.

"A-apa kau serius? Hiks. Dasar Monster Jelek tak tahu peri kemanusiaan! Kau baru saja melukai hati seorang pria remaja berusia tepat tujuh belas tahun hari ini. Hiks. Aku membencimu! Sangat benci!" seruku seraya berlari kencang tanpa memerdulikan teriakan Jong In yang sarat akan kekhawatiran. Persetan dengan itu. Aku benci dia.

"Apa orang yang sedang patah hati akan sangat merepotkan seperti ini? Hah, tau akan terjadi hal ini kami tidak akan mempertemukan kalian-AW-sakit Kyung. Aish" jerit Luhan sedih karena punggungnya menjadi sasaran cubitan super keras dariku. Rasakan! Itulah sebabnya mengejek orang yang tengah patah hati!

Aku sekarang berada di atas punggung sempit Luhan dan memaksa dia agar melakukan Piggy Back. Aku menangis digendongannya yang membuat kaosnya basah dengan air mataku.

"Sudahlah Kyungie. Lupakan dia dan cari pangeran tampan yang lain, ku yakin, kau akan mendapat seribu kali lebih baik dari pangeran tampan yang bernama Jong Ink, eh Jong Out, ah siapalah itu. Yang penting kau tidak bersedih lagi. Kau membuat kami khawatir" melas Baekhyun.

Aku tetap menangis tersedu-sedu sampai aku merasakan bahwa Luhan telah berhenti berjalan-lebih tepatnya mematung-. Aku mulai membuka mata karena kesal mengapa mereka berhenti berjalan hingga mataku membulat melihat sosok Jong In yang tengah menghalangi jalan kami dengan sebuket bunga mawar dan satu kotak bakpao yang berada di kedua tangannya.

"Untuk apa kau datang lagi di hadapan kami? Cepat pergi Monster Jelek. Hiks" seruku disertai isak tangis karena mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ok, kau boleh mengataiku Monster Jelek atau apapun sesukamu, asal kau bahagia, akan aku serahkan apapun untukmu" ucapnya mantap.

"Pembohong kau-" ucapku terputus dengan pernyataan Jong In.

"Aku bilang aku tengah menyukai seseorang. Dan orang yang aku suka ah tidak maksudku cinta tengah berada di punggung seorang kurcaci dan ditemani oleh sahabat kurcacinya yang lain.-" aku tertawa mendengar teriakan tak terima dari Luhan dan Baekhyun karena disebut kurcaci oleh Jong In.

"-Aku, Kim Jong In, ingin menjadi pangeran tampanmu yang selalu ada di dekatmu di saat apapun itu" ucap Jong In mantap. Tak ada keraguan di dalam setiap kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Tapi mengapa bisa? Mengapa kau berubah pikiran dengan secepat itu? Apa kau kasihan kepadaku lalu menerima perasaanku? Hiks. Kau jahat!" jeritku.

Aku turun dari gendongan Luhan dengan derai air mata yang mengalir seperti aliran sungai di pipiku dan aku siap untuk memukul wajah sialannya sebelum aku merasakan dekapan hangatnya. Aku di peluk olehnya.

"Tidak. Aku serius mencintaimu. Bahkan aku telah memendam rasa kepadamu selama dua tahun terakhir ketika aku pertama kali melihat kau duduk di jok motor sahabatku yang merupakan kakakmu sendiri saat kami pulang kuliah. Pada saat itu kau memainkan smartphone dengan riang disertai dengan kerucutan bibir indahmu yang membuat aku meleleh pada saat itu juga. Aku selalu bertanya kepada Sehun mengenai dirimu dan berakhir dengan nihil karena Sehun tak ingin adiknya jatuh cinta kepada orang lain. Aku sempat marah kepadanya tapi aku berusaha memakluminya karena aku mengerti perasaan khawatir dan cemas seorang kakak terhadap adiknya yang menjalin kasih dengan orang lain bahkan orang lain itu adalah diriku yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi saat Sehun tahu bahwa adiknya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama kepadaku, dia lalu menghubungiku dan menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat menjadi kekasihnya. Aku senang bukan kepalang, tapi aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya. Jadi, di taman ini maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku, Kyungie?"

Aku melemas dalam dekapannya ketika aku mendengar penuturan kata-katanya yang sangat tulus, tak ada kebohongan sama sekali.

"Tapi mengapa kau tadi menolak perasaanku? Padahal kau juga mencintaiku. Dan siapa gadis yang kau peluk minggu lalu di toko bunga dekat lampu merah?"

"Itu karena sekuntum bunga tidak sepatutnya mencari dan mendekati seekor kumbang. Sang kumbanglah yang harus mencari dan mendekati sekuntum bunga yang ia sayangi. Dan gadis itu adalah adikku sendiri. Kau tak perlu cemburu karena kami pada saat itu sangat bahagia lantaran kami menemukan bunga kesukaan ibuku yang akan kami berikan ketika hari ulang tahunnya"

Aku menangis terharu diiringi dengan teriakan gemas 'Ya! Aku mau jadi namjachingumu' 'jadilah pangeranku tampanku, Monster Jelek' dan kata-kata lain yang membuat Jong In semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepadaku diiringi dengan jeritan histeris dari kedua sahabatku.

Minggu Sore yang indah, bukan?


End file.
